This invention relates generally to illumination devices and, more particularly, to low light level lamps. More specifically the invention is directed to a lens for utilization in stand alone lamps powered by self-contained sources of electrical energy, including photovoltaic cells and particularly to a lens for use with such devices.
In the prior art there exists many low voltage lights which are useful for decorative and/or illumination purposes. The lamps may be utilized to illuminate walkways or to generally decorate garden areas or the like. Prior art lamps, for the most part, utilize public utility power sources. In addition, some prior art lamps utilize photovoltaic devices to charge batteries which, in turn, activate the lamps in the absence of sunlight. Such devices typically do not generate sufficient light to clearly illuminate pathways or garden areas such, for example, where security is desired, or the like. Alternatively, if sufficient illumination is provided, the battery power is insufficient to maintain the illumination for the time desired.
To overcome this problem, one must utilize a smaller power consuming light bulb and when such is done, the aesthetic appearance of the lamp is compromised.